Sognare
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Despierto sin esperanza alguna, para ninguno de los dos, solo me queda una solución... Inspirada en la cancion Sognare de División Minuscula. OneShot


**::EDITADO::**

Bueno, lo único que hise fue hacerlo un OneShot (como estaba planeado en un principio), pero es la misma historia :D

* * *

_**Sognare**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y a duras penas, sus parpados parecían pesar una tonelada.

Miró a su alrededor queriendo moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si fuera de piedra pues se sentía muy pesado, dejo de intentarlo al notar que esto le causaba un poco de dolor. Intento concentrarse un poco para tratar de reconocer aquel lugar, no le parecía familiar. Sus paredes eran blancas y parecía estar solo, de pronto escucho un pillido que le pareció familiar, sin embargo no pudo reconocerlo del todo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y noto un par de aparatos, uno le media el pulso y otro parecía una especie de bomba que le ayudaba a suministrar oxigeno en sus pulmones, pues se movía al ritmo de su respiración.

Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de donde de encontraba. Trato de recordar que era lo que había pasado como para terminar en ese lugar, pero su mente estaba en blanco y le dolía la cabeza al tratar de recordar.

-¡Despertó!-dijo una enfermera cuando entró a la habitación para hacer la rutina de siempre-¡Doctor, el paciente ya despertó!

"_¿Podría guardar silencio? Me duele la cabeza"_ Intento decir el joven, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, se encontraba tan cansado y incluso hablar parecía dolerle.

-¿A que hora paso?

La enfermera checo algunos monitores que se encontraban junto a la cama.

-Parece que fue hace a penas unos minutos

El doctor checo un tarjetón que estaba colgado a los pies de la cama y observó con detalle.

-Daniel Fentom ¿Cierto?

-Así es-confirmo la enfermera.

El doctor se acercó al muchacho y comenzó a examinarlo, saco una lámpara y la apunto a sus ojos azules observando si sus pupilas se contraían.

"_¡No haga eso! Esa luz molesta"_ Intento decir de nuevo, pero seguía sin poder hablar o moverse.

-Parece que se encuentra en buen estado-dijo el doctor guardando la lámpara en su bolsillo-Pero mejor adminístrele 5mg de morfina para que se relaje y descanse, parece un poco tenso

"_¿Descansar¡Si no se cuanto tiempo llevo dormido!"_ pensó empezando a resignarse por no poder hablar, ojala pudieran leer sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien-dijo la enfermera.

-Yo regresare en unos minutos, iré a avisar a su familia que ya despertó

La enfermera asintió y luego giró para ver al paciente.

-¡No lo intente!-dijo la enfermera alarmada al notar que el joven hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sentarse en la cama-¡Su estado es delicado!

-¿Q-que su-sucedió?-logró articular al fin con voz ronca, parecía que tenía mucho tiempo sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡Dios mió!-dijo la enfermera asombrada-¡Doctor, parece estar bien!

-¿Qué su-sucedió?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡Vaya por su familia!-exigió el medico-¡De inmediato!

La enfermera salió corriendo del cuarto mientras el doctor tomaba la mano del joven tomando su pulso.

-Tu familia vendrá pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo ya fastidiado de tanto preguntar.

El doctor dejo de revisarlo y dio un suspiro algo resignado.

-¿No recuerda nada?

"_Si estoy preguntando es por que así es"_ trató de decir, pero eran demasiadas palabras, así que se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Tuvieron un accidente

-¿Tu-tuvieron?-preguntó algo desconcertado-¿Quiénes?

-Sus amigos y usted

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer iban de viaje y usted iba manejando, los frenos fallaron y se volcaron en una curva

Entonces fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, cerro los ojos y presiono sus sienes con fuerza para el dolor se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo fue cuando varias imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Estaba él con sus mejores amigos, Tucker, un joven de 24 años de ojos verdes que tez morena que iba acompañado de su novia Valerie, de misma edad de ojos aguamarina y piel morena. Él no iba solo, su novia de nombre Sam le acompañaba también, una chica de 24 años, cabello negro y ojos violáceos.

Iban a pasar la primera semana de vacaciones de invierno a unas cabañas que los padres de Sam tenían, era una zona montañosa y había una gran nevada que no dejaba vislumbrar mucho el camino. Sin embargo, todo parecía tranquilo, incluyéndose, ya que confiaban en su conductor.

Parecía como un video sin sonido que veía desde otro ángulo.

Para su desgracia, hubo una curva en la que intento disminuir la velocidad, pero los frenos no le respondieron, haciendo que resbalaran por la nieve sobre el pavimento y cayeran estrepitosamente por una barranco.

Solo pudo observar como daban vueltas y vueltas hasta que se golpeo la cabeza y no supo más.

Después de eso había despertado ahí.

-¡Tranquilícese!-dijo el doctor al verlo-¡No se presione en recordar nada!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Pero ojala y lo hubiera podido hacer, pero parecía que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, abrió un poco los ojos y vio en la entrada del cuarto llegar a la enfermera acompañado de sus padres y amigos. Observo como sus caras de alegría cambiaban a una de terror al verlo gritar de dolor.

La enfermera cubrió su boca con ambas manos conteniendo el asombro, de inmediato salió del shock y fue a ayudar al doctor a tratar de contener al joven.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi niño?!-preguntó alterada una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello castaño comenzando a llorar-¡Dijo que ya se encontraba bien!

-¡Por favor, sáquelos de aquí!-pidió el doctor tratando de detener al joven que se retorcía de dolor.

-No pueden estar aquí-dijo la enfermera sacándolos de inmediato-Lo lamento mucho.

La mujer soltó el llanto incontenible al que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses y un hombre de cabello negro, cubierto por algunas canas de edad y ojos azules, la abrazo con fuerza tratando de contener su llanto.

El ojiazul rogaba por que el dolor se detuviera pero no fue así, su vista se fue nublando y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento. Aun así, sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Deja de culparte-dijo el moreno-Entiende que se encuentra mal, no es tu culpa, no lo es de nadie

-Si es mi culpa, Tucker-reafirmo la ojivioleta-Si hubiera estado ahí cuando despertó no hubiera pasado nada de esto

-Eso no es cierto

-Solo fui por un café-continuo entre sollozos-Si me hubiera visto… Tal vez no estaría así de nuevo, yo le habría explicado todo con más calma

-Basta ya, Sam-dijo Tucker abrazándola-Deja de torturarte de esa manera, él va… Va a estar bien, es una persona fuerte-dijo intentando no llorar

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo una joven morena de ojos aguamarina llegando con tres vasos de café.

-Pues…

-No me digas-dijo sentándose a lado suyo-Creo que fue tonto preguntar

Tucker solo tomo una de las manos de su novia aun sin soltar a Sam.

-Gracias por comprender Valerie-dijo sonriéndole-Y por estar aquí

-Sería imposible no estar-le devolvió la sonrisa-Son mis amigos

En ese momento el doctor regreso junto con la enfermera, Tucker solo le susurro a Sam _"El doctor esta aquí"_ y ella de inmediato se puso de pie, acercándose junto con la familia del joven Fentom al medico. Este tenía un gesto de tristeza.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-pregunto de inmediato la madre del ojiazul-¿Cómo se encuentra mi niño?

El doctor solo suspiro mientras la enfermera les veía de manera apesumbrada.

-Lamentablemente no les tengo buenas noticias-comenzó al fin-Logramos contenerlo, pero su estado es crítico, en realidad…-luego tomo valor, esa era la parte difícil de su trabajo-No creemos que pase de esta noche, lo siento mucho

Los ojos de su madre se inundaron de lágrimas de nuevo al escuchar lo ultimo, solo cubrió su rostro con su manos y comenzó a llorar de manera incontenible sobre el pecho de su esposo, este solo la abrazó aun en shock.

Una joven pelirroja ojiverde rompió en llanto mientras que Valerie la abrazó para tratar de consolarla, algo casi inútil ya que ella lloraba también.

Tucker se dedico a abrazar a Sam, a quien las lágrimas se le salían sin realizar gesto alguno, solo estaba ahí de pie, en shock aun por la noticia.

-Pero… Pero…-comenzó a decir su padre-Él no puede… No…-las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, aquellas que se había estado guardando para demostrarle a su familia que era alguien fuerte-¡Tiene que haber algo!-dijo desperado, aun sin soltar a su mujer-¡Después de estar inconciente por tres meses se tiene que poder hacer algo!

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada, lo sentimos-luego miró a la enfermera, esta asintió-Si gustan pueden pasar a verlo pero él se encuentra dormido, dudo que despierte-luego suspiro de nuevo-Con permiso

Luego de eso, el medico se retiro seguido por la enfermera a paso rápido.

Todos se quedaron en shock, en medio del silencio pesado que se formo de vez en cuando interrumpido por los sollozos de todos.

-Puedo…-comenzó Sam-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Todos le miraron por primera vez, algo sorprendidos, pues ella había pasado todo el tiempo con Danny, solo salía de vez en cuando para lo justo y necesario, no se despegaba de él.

-No tiene mucho caso-dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja.

-Jazz…-la interrumpió su madre-Claro que puedes cariño-le dijo a Sam aun con lágrimas en los ojos-No tenemos por que negarte ese derecho

-Gracias

Sam corrió hasta la habitación, llegando a la puerta de esta trato de recuperar el aliento, seco sus lágrimas, aliso su ropa y cabello y entró cuidadosamente.

Danny se encontraba dormido tal y como lo había dicho el doctor, a pesar de esto se veía intranquilo. Sam tomó una silla, la coloco junto a la cama y tomo lugar.

Lo miró un segundo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salírsele de nuevo al momento que tomaba la mano de su amado.

-Por favor-suplicó-Tienes que despertar…

Fue casi como si lo hubiera llamado, ya que él abrió los ojos en ese instante.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-dijo Sam recuperando el alma y secando sus lágrimas al ver sus ojos azul cielo de nuevo-¡Entonces el doctor estaba equivocado!¡Vas a recuperarte!-dijo poniéndose de pie para avisar a su familia de inmediato.

-Es-espera-dijo Danny casi en un susurro.

Sam se detuvo justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y giró para verle, Danny había logrado sentarse en la cama y tenía su mano derecha levantada como intentando alcanzarla para detenerla. Sam corrió junto a él y tomo su mano de inmediato.

-No te esfuerces Danny, te hará daño

-No... No te vayas-le dijo a duras penas-Tenemos que hablar

_Se que un día te dije_

_Que jamás iba a fallarte pero hoy,_

_No se ni en donde estoy, menos a donde voy,_

Sam se sorprendió un poco por la seriedad de sus palabras, pero permaneció junto a él.

-¿De que se trata?

-Tenemos que terminar

-Pero ¿Por qué?

Danny sonrió ante el cuestionamiento de su ahora ex-novia.

-¿Y aun lo preguntas?-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No, no puedes-dijo Sam entendiéndolo-¡No puedes darte por vencido!¡Vas a salvarte!¡Vas a salir de esta como saliste de muchas otras!

-No lo creo

-¡NO puedes rendirte!-dijo furiosa por la poca fuerza que le estaba demostrando-¡Tu no eres así! Tu… Tu… No puedes…-dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-No llores, por favor-dijo Danny triste-Odio verte llorar

-Es para ti tan fácil pedirlo-luego le miró suplicante-No lo hagas, por favor no te rindas…

-No me estoy rindiendo, solo… Admito la realidad…

-Esa no es la realidad, es lo que tú quieres hacer

-Se que no pasare de esta noche-dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza-Y no por que el doctor lo diga, si no por que _yo_ lo se

_Y es que más que curarme estas drogas_

_Solo logran enfermarme más…_

_Que te extraña que mañana pueda ser un poco peor_

-¿Lo ves?¡Estas dándote por vencido!

Danny tomo la mano de la pelinegra y la beso suavemente, luego le miró, no quería hacerlo, pero no había de otra.

-Sam, lo siento

_Será__ frío, pero honesto cada vez que yo te diga que_

_No puedo prometer un "Por siempre"_

_Ni si quiera se si puedo un "hoy"_

_Todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo_

-Por favor, no llores-dijo otra vez, al ver como ella inevitablemente soltaba aquellas amargas lágrimas, luego se acercó un poco para secarlas-Solo intenta ser feliz…

-No puedo-susurro-No puedo hacerlo sin ti… Sabes que te amo

-Y yo también te amo-le dijo sonriendo-Pero prométeme que vas a intentar ser feliz sin mi

-No puedo

-Claro que puedes-le dijo Danny acariciando las suaves mejillas de la joven.

Sam tomo la mano de Danny y giró un poco el rostro para besarla, luego lo miró. Danny le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-De verdad Sam, te amo, pero debes ser feliz

_Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,_

_Las noches son largas desde aquel día_

_En el que yo te conocí…_

-No me pidas que te olvide o que sea feliz sin ti, me es imposible

-No te pido que me olvides-dijo calmado-Solo te pido que seas feliz

-¿Y como hacerlo si no estas a mi lado?

-Sam yo…

-¡No digas de nuevo que me amas!-dijo poniéndose de pie molesta-¡Por que si de verdad lo hicieras no te rendirías!¡No me dejarías!

_O nací enamorado o en verdad nunca lo he estado_

_Y no, no es que no crea en el amor, simplemente así soy_

-No puedo, ya no puedo luchar

-Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de ti

-Ojala pudieras entenderme-dijo finalmente.

Un pesado silencio se formo en el cual Sam se encontraba de pie de brazos cruzados y mirando en cualquier dirección que fuera mientras no fueran aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y tan profundos como el mismo mar. Luego dio un suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas… Cuando éramos pequeños?-dijo Sam de repente rompiendo el silencio.

-Si

-Me prometiste… Prometiste que nunca… Nunca me dejarías… Que estarías a mi lado… Por siempre…

_Si decir "mañana" es predecir y decir "perfecto" es mentir_

_Por que no mejor sentir estos labios, estas manos_

_Que no paran aunque estoy tan débil,_

_De intentarlo y fallar tanto_

-Lamento romper mi promesa

Sam giró mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Qué te obliga a romperla?

_Las marcas en mis brazos dicen:_

_No puedo prometer un "por siempre"_

_Ni si quiera se si puedo un "hoy"_

_Todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo_

Danny solo desvió la mirada _"Es por tu bien"_ pensó para si, luego suspiro tratando de nuevo de explicar la situación.

-Ya no puedo-respondió al fin-Ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar… Simplemente ya no puedo…

Sam se sentó de nuevo en la silla y tomo la mano de Danny.

-No lo harás solo, yo estaré contigo, todos lo estaremos

Danny le miró por primera vez afligido y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele, no quería llorar no frente a ella pero ya no podía soportarlo, aquello era tan doloroso y el no podía seguir escondiéndolo, en verdad que no quería dejarla, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

-¿Danny?-dijo Sam confundida, antes lo había visto tan firme en su decisión de rendirse y ahora se veía con un miedo incontenible ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?-¿Qué tienes?

-Lo siento…-dijo el ojiazul sin dejar de llorar-De verdad me duele tener que… Pero es necesario…

_Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,_

_Las noches son largas desde aquel día_

_En el que yo te conocí…_

-Danny no, no hables así, de verdad… No puedes….

Danny se recostó de nuevo en su cama y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Tengo que irme

Sam apretó más la mano de aquel a quien tanto amaba como intentando aferrar su vida con esto, el cerró los ojos lentamente.

-¡No lo hagas!-dijo despertándolo de repente, parecía que a él le costaba trabajo mantener sus ojos abiertos-¡No te vayas!

-No te preocupes… Estaré bien… Y tú también lo estarás…

_Mi ángel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama_

_Lo envíe a cuidarte, por tu bien alejarte_

_Para siempre de mí…_

-Por favor resiste-dijo ella mientras las lágrimas se le desbordaban sin pena alguna-Por favor no me dejes…

-Te amo-le dijo casi en un susurro-¿Sería mucho pedir un beso de despedida?

Sam se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no sentir dolor ante aquello, se le estaba yendo de las manos y no podía hacer nada.

-Claro que no-le respondió al fin-No puedo negarte un beso

Se acercó con cautela hacía él mientras él la tomo del rostro suavemente y ella hizo lo mismo para darse un largo beso, uno que ambos quisieron que fuera eterno pero de igual sabían era imposible.

Ella hubiera deseado darle un poco de su vida con aquello pero no pudo, tan pronto hubo acabado sintió que una parte de ella también moriría aquel día.

-Gracias-le dijo el joven de ojos azules sonriéndole débilmente-Y aunque lo dudes, te amo

_Y no me arrepiento de nada que hice ayer_

_Me arrepiento de lo que pude haber hecho, haber dicho_

_Y ya no podré hacerlo jamás…_

-No lo dudo-dijo ella tratando de resignarse a perderlo, le resultaba tan doloroso-Es solo que duele

-Que no sea así-dijo esforzándose un poco, comenzaba a faltarle el aire-Recuerda todo como el bello momento que fue, como él amor que es…

Sam se mordió el labio inferior con melancolía.

-Por favor…

-Esta bien-dijo al fin sonriéndole para calmarlo, pero sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

Ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello del ojiazul mientras él cerró sus ojos lentamente. Aferró más su mano a la de la joven y su vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos, todo desde que había nacido hasta el momento del accidente, después se detuvo como si esto pasara en cámara lenta.

Estaba en una camilla y junto a él se encontraba aquella joven a la que amaba tanto inconsciente y como los médicos luchaban por aferrar su vida, entonces entre el caos logró vislumbrar una sombra que se acercaba a la joven de manera amenazadora.

"_No"_ Logró susurrar mientras que una de las enfermeras le gritaba a un doctor que él ya se encontraba despierto _"No lo hagas"_

La sombra lo miró a él un segundo mientras que los doctores decían un montón de cosas que él no entendía, luego aquella sombra se acercó a él.

"_No puedes evitarlo"_ le respondió llegando al lado suyo _"Ella se tiene que ir"_

"_Por favor no"_ le dijo _"Ella no puede…"_

"_Lo siento, es mi trabajo" _dijo la sombra de manera sombría dispuesto a marcharse a realizar su trabajo.

"_Yo tomare su lugar"_ alcanzó a decir.

Las personas a su alrededor decían que estaba delirando y comenzaron a administrarle antibióticos que lo hicieron sentir cansado.

"_¿Tanto te importa la vida de esta joven?"_

"_Si"_ dijo mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarse _"Por favor, yo tomare su lugar"_

Aquella sombra pareció pensarlo un poco, luego le habló antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

"_Esta bien"_ respondió al fin.

"_Gracias"_ le dijo Danny antes de quedar inconciente.

"_Te daré la oportunidad de que te despidas de tus seres queridos"_ alcanzó a oír en su mente _"Pero no puedes decir nada"_

Después de eso el pulso de la joven se hizo cada vez más fuerte, mientras que la de aquel ojiazul había disminuido considerablemente, ahora los médicos se apilaban a su lado para ayudarle.

-Por favor no, por favor no…-suplicaba Sam mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Danny.

-Es por que te amo-susurro Danny apretando con poca fuerza la mano de Sam, luego sonrió por ultima vez al mismo tiempo que soltó la mano de la joven.

Sam soltó el llanto incontenible apretando aun con fuerza la mano ya sin vida del ojiazul.

"_Recuerda todo como lo bello __momento que fue, como él amor que es…"_

**FIN**


End file.
